


Land of Broken Dreams

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Desperation, Devil May Cry (Game), F/M, Guilt, Large Cock, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 1, Post-Devil May Cry 2, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching, Sex Toys, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: After a small romp in the Divine Library, Lady is left pregnant with Vergil's child and later gives birth to a son, she starts to wonder if Vergil will ever return to her and their child. But as Nero grows up, more danger approaches, as well as his father's guilt and redemption
Relationships: Dante/Lucia (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Lady/V (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically the prequel to "Her Desires, His Possession" which goes into pretty much what happened beforehand and all that

"What do you know about family?! You're nothing more than a demon, like him but unlike you, Dante has a heart and doesn't kill to succeed, what is it you offer then?!" The Blue Devil before he smirked and chuckled in amusement, the woman before him gulped, she hated how devilish and smug he was, let alone attractive, but she didn't want for him to win. "What do I offer you ask Mary?" Vergil sneered as he approached her, Lady stepped back before feeling her back press against the old bookshelves of the Divine Library, she had nowhere to go, the half-demon was in front of her, practically pinning her to the old splintered wood, she was trapped. "I shall offer you something better than him, something you'll never forget, it is something you desire afterall~" The tone of Vergil's voice was different, huskier, much hungrier, and his eyes were darker than before.

Lady could feel her body fill with arousal, the slick was starting to creep down her plump thighs, alerting her and gaining the attention of the half-demon, that devilish smirk returned upon seeing her arousal and desperation, something the young woman would not admit to, but he would force it out of her soon, he knew she would concede for him. Vergil stood even closer, their foreheads touched, his lips teased the huntresses she didn't want to be teased.

"I'd never...give myself up to a demon like you?! You're out of your mind!" Lady growled back, but it was a feeble attempt, the half-demon could see through her little performance. "Lying is the least desirable look on you Mary...we both know that~" Vergil smirked, wrapping his slender fingers around her neck and shoved her against the bookshelves harder, the huntress gasped out, her body trembled in excitement, she couldn't lie to him. "I...~" Lady couldn't speak, his other hand caressed her, sliding up towards her chest. "Yes, Mary? What is it you would like to say?~" He sneered back, the young huntress cried back in response, he was teasing her deliberately, he wanted to break her, he wanted to make her his.

"I-I'm sorry...for lying p-please Vergil don't tease m-me~" she whimpered feeling his hand slide down her thigh, possessively gripping it, the huntress knew there was going to be a mark there, claiming her as the half-demons. "Good...now then I shall show you what I offer~" Vergil pressed against Lady, she murmured, feeling his hot body pressed against her own, his bulge throbbed hungrily, sending sweet sensations throughout her body, she was at the complete mercy of the half-devil and he wasn't going to allow for it to go to waste.

Vergil leaned forward, pressing the two's lips together, Lady wrapped her arms around the half-demon's neck, pulling him closer to her body, she could feel his hands exploring her body, caressing each part of her before they came to a stop at her hips

"V-Vergil~" the huntress whimpered out feebly, watching him eye her body up and down, like a predator, looking at its next meal, the half-devil was doing just that, Lady could feel his fingers peeling off her clothing, exposing herself to him, his tongue slid across his lower lip, hungrily. "You may say you're not interested...but your body tells me it's all a lie Mary,~" Vergil smirked sliding one finger across her slick slit, causing the huntress to squeak out in pleasure, the feel of him against her body filled her with more arousal, arousal she couldn't control any longer. "Are you desperate Mary? If so tell me...and I shall give you what you desire most~" he teased pushing his finger past her wet lips, forcing another more developed moan from her lips.

"I...I want it please~" Vergil smirked hearing her little whimper, but he needed more. "What do you want Mary? Speak up~" he growled pushing himself harder against her, making her feel how much he wanted her. "I-I want you to fuck me, please!~" Lady desperately cried out, the half-demon chuckled, it was all he wanted to hear. "That was all you needed to say, Mary~" Vergil growled seductively before shoving her front half against the bookshelves, the huntress could both hear and feel him removing his clothes behind her, his lips pressed against the shell of her neck, and it never left that area not until she felt his throbbing cock against her.

Vergil slid one of his hands against her thigh, his other wrapped tightly around her chest as he pushed inside of her core, Lady stifled a pain-filled moan feeling his large cock enter inside of her, the half-demon looked down, a devilish smirk spread across his face seeing the blood on his member as he pulled out carefully, he'd officially claimed her as his. The young huntress cried out more, feeling his large member move deep inside of her cunt, stretching her out, moulding her insides into the shape of his cock, he was slow when he first entered inside of her, but then he turned into the devil he was, possessive and protective.

He was going to claim her as his no matter what.

"Vergil!~" A loud moan escaped past her lips, the huntresses nails dug into the old splintered wood of the bookshelves which lined the room, the Dark Slayer pressed the young woman harder against the ancient bookshelf, his hands held her ass and thighs perfectly, his nails slowly digging into her soft porcelain flesh. "Do you enjoy this Mary?~" Her eyes began to roll towards the back of her skull, hearing his growl her name like that, sounded just so sinful, Lady could feel herself losing control already.

"Yes, I do fuck!~" She cried out in pure bliss, upon feeling his cock dive deeper inside of her slick core, exploring every single crevasse within her wet cunt, he was enjoying the feel of it. "Am I the first to be within you, Mary?~" Vergil asked pressing her harder against the shelf, feeling her core muscles clamp down around his large member. "Y-yes...you are~" her sweet mismatched eyes looked up into his dark grey-blue ones, they looked so full of innocence, veiled with hunger, desire and lust, she yearned to be touched and loved by the half-demon and he was doing just this.

"Mine!~" She yelped feeling his teeth suddenly sink into her shoulder, he was claiming her as his officially, Lady's eyes rolled towards the back of her skull as his warm seed filled her once empty womb to the brim, but she wanted more. "You're all mine now Mary~" Vergil growled as he dragged his nails down her sides, his teeth sunk back into the spot where the previous bite mark was, he wanted to make it more prominent, he wanted all demons to know who she belonged to. "S-so full~" Lady whimpered out feeling his seed fill her up, yet he didn't stop thrusting, he continued to rut deep inside of her, pushing his seed deeper within her womb, he wanted to ensure it stayed inside of her.

Vergil eventually pulled out, his handheld Lady steady before he helped her change back into her clothes, he didn't want to leave her but he had to, he needed to help Dante.

"You must get to safety Mary, I need to finish this," Vergil said, turning his head towards the door to which he needed to go, the huntress understood what he needed to do, but a part of her wanted him to stay with her. "Vergil....will I see you again?" The half-demon turned to look at her, his eyes remained on her body before he walked over to her. "One day...I will return to be with you once again...but for now, you will have something to remember me by," Vergil responded as he held the young woman in his arms for the last time, Lady nods her head. "Promise me you will come back to me one day...I don't care how long it is just promise me that you will," it was her final request to him.

"I promise Mary," he replied as he leaned forward to give her one final kiss. "Take this...to remember me," Vergil turned to see Lady handing him something, he opened his hand to find the necklace she wore, the red gem in the middle, he clutched it tightly in his hand, he wouldn't forget her.

He then turned to leave, off to stop Arkham and help his twin brother, with Lady still on his mind.

"You are the only thing that stands between me and her," Vergil muttered as he continued through the corridors of the Temen-Ni-Gru, he knew where Dante and Arkham were, and he needed to get to them quickly before his brother lost. Lady remained where she was in the Divine Library recovering her stamina and strength, her hand laid against her stomach, feeling the half-demon hot seed inside of her, she knew she belonged to the half-demon, in both body and soul no matter how far apart they were she belonged to him and him only.

Lady soon enough had the strength to stand up and start walking, she knew she couldn't do much to help the Sparda twins, but she still wanted to do something, the huntress did the opposite of what Vergil told her and followed his exact tracks until she made it to the roof of the Temen-Ni-Gru, she looked up at the bells, of the 7 sins, she was confused, wondering where Vergil went, but as she looked a beam of red light struck down onto the pedestal where she stood, agonized screams could be heard all the way down, followed by a loud thud.

Arkham gasped loudly in pain once he landed.

"Why? How could I...?! I shall become a god!" He began to crawl back towards the Demon World, determined to get back. "No one here can stop me!" But as he inched barely away from the spot he landed in, a pair of familiar red boot stood before him, he looked up to see her, his darling daughter, Mary before him. "What a surprise... here I was looking for you and low in behold, you come to me," she kept to gun pointed to his head, her eyes never left him, rage and anger filled her body, the man who killed her sweet and kind mother, her own father was before her, unable to fight back.

"Mary..." he gasped out, hearing him call her that sickened her, there was only one person who could call her that. "Don't ever call me that again...my mother was the only one who could say my name," she said in a dark voice, her mother and Vergil were the only ones who could call her by that name, no one else could. "Wait please! Do you really want to shoot me? Can you shoot me, your own father?!" He looked deep into her own mismatched eyes, the gun she held, was still pointing directly at him.

"What have I done wrong?! Even the heroic Sparda sacrificed a woman so that he could become a legend! I wish to be a god! And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason. That is all! Was that really awful?" He asked he was desperate to become one. "I have some unfinished business to take care of...help me, Mary," he reached up to his daughter, begging for her mercy and help, but all Lady could do was look down on him in disgust. "Mary died a long time ago, my name is Lady," she stated as she held onto her gun with both hands. 

"Goodbye father,".

"No!" Arkham yelled back, the shot from a gun followed, followed by another and another, Lady continued to fire at him before her gun cocked, telling her it was empty, she gasped softly before stumbling back and falling, she laughed as she looked down, realizing what she had done, and that laughing soon turned into cries, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Here I thought I wasn't gonna cry..." she remained there, allowing for the tears to continue, as she thought about both Vergil and what she had done, what she had accomplished.

Her mother was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but the fact that I had to search up when a baby bump starts to form is dedication...and I found out it's like 3 months so we're doing it the old fashion way

_1 and a half months later_

"I see you're holding up shop well Dante," Lady said as she walked through the front doors of the appropriately named Devil May Cry shop, he saw the Devil Hunter seated at his desk, he glanced over to look at the huntress who walked in. "Yes, I am...are you here for your money? Well, I haven't gotten anything yet, Morrison is going to set me up with something eventually," Dante replied the young woman shook her head and sighed softly, his debt would be piling with her very soon. "I am still waiting for that...but that's not the reason why I'm here, there's something I need to tell you about me and Vergil," she began unsure about how the half-demon would react to this.

"What else is there to tell about my brother? Apart from the fact that you two are together, and that he then left to the demon world," Dante asked rolling his eyes a little at it, the huntress glared. 'He went to the demon world because he knew you'd rather live as a human! He didn't want for you to suffer with him Dante...he told me he was going to help you but that was his reason, it wasn't always about the power he never wanted you to suffer the same fate he is enduring so get over it and listen for fuck sakes!" Lady snarled at him, it was both out of anger and a little symptom of the secret she was about to tell him, the half-demon was in shock and a little terrified. "He...did?" Dante asked the huntress nods her head. "He cares about you...but you know how people act when it comes to guilt and anger, anyways tat's not important at the moment the thing I need to say it that I'm...pregnant," the Devil Hunter froze, unable to say a word.

You're what now?" Dante asked in dismay, the young hunter in front of him held her arm and looked down. "Yeah...I'm pregnant with Vergil's baby....you're gonna be an uncle to a mini him," Lady smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, she realized what Vergil meant when he said she would be holding something to remember him by, he meant his child. "I'm gonna be an...uncle?" Dante asked he was still in intense shock but she knew he was happy, soon to have a little mini version of his brother running around the shop, well when the huntress would come and visit. "Yes...you're going to be an uncle," Lady smiled, she could see the half-demon still in shock but she knew how happy he was.

"A little mini Vergil running around, it'll be nice for the two of us," Dante chuckled imagining it already, a little mini version causing chaos and havoc, just like he and his twin brother did once, when they were children, he still remembered those days. "Yeah, me and little one will probably stay at the apartment for a little longer and then move in here if that will be okay, just to keep him safe and also get him used to others in his family," Lady explained she could see the Devil Hunter's eyes light up when she told him they would move into the Devil May Cry shop. "That would be nice, it means that both of us can look after it when one of us is away on a job," Dante said, a big smile spread across his face.

But he still needed his brother back, and he was going to do whatever it takes to bring him back home to his family.

"We'll find Vergil and bring him back home to you and the baby Lady, I promise I'll do my best in getting him back," Dante said watching the huntress place herself down onto the couch, just so she could be comfy. "I know you will Dante," she responded, it was all she could ever want.

She and Vergil together with their little bundle, a possible perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I had to rewatch the Arkham death scene in order to see what the two said in order to make the ending part work


End file.
